The Legend of the Five Spirits
by no mercy
Summary: Ray gets home and notices a strange letter. He gets invited to a duel monsters tournament where the prize is a 'spirit' card.
1. Strange Letter

Ray just got home from school where he was challenged to a duel by the school bully. As he picked the mail he noticed a black envelope addressed to him.  
  
Ray: This is strange. I never get mail.  
  
He then took it and went off to his room. He put his deck on the table and opened the envelope.  
  
Ray,  
We have noticed you skills in dueling. We invite you to our tournament in Isle of Destiny. Meet everyone at the dock tomorrow at 8:00 am. Once you arrive we will tell more.  
  
Ray: What? They didn't even sign it!  
  
There's a knock at the door and Ray goes downstairs to answer it.  
  
Ray: Hel.  
  
Before he could finish that word he blacked out. 


	2. Boat Ride

Ray woke up to the sounds of waves crashing against metal. He got up and noticed that he was on a boat and there were many other people with him. He walks up to one of the people.  
  
Ray: Hey, what happened? I was at my house and next thing I know I'm waking up on a boat.  
  
Person: I don't know. I was walking home and I woke up here.  
  
Ray hears a girl wake up close by who sounds familiar.  
  
Girl: Ow. my head. Hey where am I?  
  
Ray: Jasmine!?  
  
Jasmine: Hi Ray! What are you doing here?  
  
Ray: I don't know and neither does anyone else.  
  
Just then they hear a voice come over an intercom.  
  
Voice: Welcome Duelists! We will be arriving shortly to Isle of Destiny! Prepare your decks or prepare to lose!  
  
Ray and Jasmine look to the front of the boat and see an island a few miles away.  
  
Ray: That must be the island!  
  
Voice: If you need anything to eat, there is a buffet in the galley. Please help yourself.  
  
Jasmine grabs Ray's arm.  
  
Jasmine: C'mon Ray! I'm hungry. Let's go!  
  
Ray and Jasmine chow down and fix their decks for the upcoming tournament. Before long, they arrive on the island.  
  
Voice: We have arrived to the Isle of Destiny! To advance in the tournament, you must win 6 game chips. If you look in your pockets you'll find 1 game chip already. Each duel you will wager game chips and 1 rare card. The loser will give the winner the amount of game chips they wagered and their rare card. If you happen to get 6 game chips report to the Duel Dome at the middle of the island. There you will fight in the tournament bracket for a chance to win a legendary spirit card!  
  
Ray and Jasmine look at each other with confused faces but are soon being shoved off the boat and onto the island. 


	3. Bully Duel?

Ray and Jasmine are along the shoreline of the island talking about the tournament and what happened.  
  
Jasmine: So you answered your door then woke up here?  
  
Ray: Yeah pretty much. How did you get here?  
  
Jasmine: I was walking back to my house when two men in black trenchcoats told me something about joining in the Isle of Destiny then they grabbed me and next thing I know I'm waking up next to you. So have you heard anything about this "spirit" card that they said as the prize?  
  
Ray: No I've never heard anything about a spirit card but it must be pretty powerful if it's the prize.  
  
Jasmine: It must be. Do you think there are other spirit cards or this is the only one?  
  
But before Ray could answer he heard someone from school shout his name. He looked behind himself to see the bully from school running up to him.  
  
Ray: Oh no. It's Meka.  
  
Meka: Hey Ray! You promised me a duel remember?! Duel me now or else I'll beat you up and take your game chip!  
  
Ray: Fine! But how did you get to this tournament? I thought that only good duelists would be in a tournament like this.  
  
Meka: Very funny. But I'm the best duelist there ever was. No one can beat me!  
  
Ray-8000 Meka-8000  
  
Meka: I'll go first. I set 1 m/t and I summon Amazon Archer. End turn.  
  
Ray: Ok. I'll set 2 m/t and summon Darkfire Soldier#1. I attack your Amazon Archer.  
  
Meka: I activate Rush Recklessly!  
  
Ray: So do I!  
  
Ray-8000 Meka-7700  
  
Meka: Fine I'll set 2 m/t and summon La jinn.  
  
Ray: Trap hole.  
  
Meka: Just go then!  
  
Ray: No reason to get upset. I'll summon my La jinn and both my monsters attack you directly!  
  
Meka: Waboku.  
  
Ray: Ok go.  
  
Meka: I set 1 m/t and I summon La jinn and attack your Soldier!  
  
Ray: Activate Magic Cylinders!  
  
Ray-8000 Meka-5900  
  
Meka: Crap. End turn.  
  
Ray: I set 2 m/t and end my turn.  
  
Meka: Hahaha! Looks like I'll get the upper hand now! First I tribute La jinn for Summoned Skull. Next I activate Scapegoats, and play United We Stand to..  
  
Ray: Hold that thought! I activate Magic Jammer and I discard 1 card to negate United We Stand.  
  
Meka: Oh well, Summoned Skull has more than enough attack to take out you La jinn!  
  
Ray-7300 Meka-5900  
  
Ray: My turn. First I play Tremendous Fire!  
  
Ray-6800 Meka-4900  
  
Ray: Now I'll play Change of Heart on your Summoned Skull and tribute him and my Soldier for Buster Blader! Next I activate DNA Surgery and change all monsters to dragons! Finally, I'll equip Buster Blader with Axe of Despair and Fairy Meteor Crush. Now I attack a scapegoat to win the duel!  
  
Ray-6300 Meka-0  
  
Meka watched on helplessly as Ray's Buster Blader cut one of his goat tokens in half taking away his life points.  
  
Ray: Wow for the best duelist you were pretty easy.  
  
Meka: Shut up! You cheated! You must've cheated! C'mere I'm gonna beat you up cuz I ain't getting out of this tournament!  
  
Meka started towards Ray when a black figure ran as fast as lightning by Meka and Meka fell to the ground with a look of pain and confusement.  
  
Jasmine: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
They heard some rustling in the trees and words like they were falling from the branches.  
  
???: That was nothing compared to me.  
  
Ray and Jasmine looked up into the tree branches for a few minutes until it finally sunk into Ray that he won the duel and needs to collect his prize. Ray went over to Meka who didn't even move since the figure went by. Ray picked up his game chip and took Meka's United We Stand. Ray and Jasmine walked off but were still wondering who or what that black figure was that saved Ray. 


	4. Rose, daughter of Kaiba

Ray and Jasmine are at a spring getting a drink of water and resting a bit. They are having a nice time forgetting about the tournament until they hear someone shouting names of duel monsters. They follow the voices and as they get closer they can make out that one of them is a girl who seems to be winning very easily while the other is a boy who seems to be having trouble drawing the right cards. They eventually reached an open field in the middle of the woods with two tree stumps sticking up. On one stump was a boy with a duel disk and only one monster out which was a weakened 7 Colored Fish. On the other stump was a girl with brown hair wearing a black shirt and leather pants. Around her neck was a necklace with a Blue-eyes White Dragon pendent. In front of her was a Blue-eyes White Dragon. Jasmine looked at it in amazement.  
  
Jasmine: Wow. That dragon is beautiful. And so powerful. I must win that card.  
  
Girl: Ha Ha! You can never stand against my Blue-eyes White Dragon! Blue- eyes attack his weak card and win this duel!  
  
Just as she said that the Blue-eyes opened it's huge mouth and shot a beam of white light at the 7 Colored Fish destroying it and lower the boy's life points to 0.  
  
Girl: Give me your game chips  
  
Boy: Here  
  
He handed her two game chips and extended a card to her also.  
  
Boy: Here take my Masked Beast.  
  
She took the card and looked at it for a little while then ripped it in half.  
  
Girl: I don't need that pathetic card.  
  
Jasmine: How could you do that?! You ripped up his rarest card for no good reason at all!  
  
Girl: Like I would even need that card when I have Blue-eyes in my deck.  
  
Jasmine: But you shouldn't go around ripping people's cards up after you beat them! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Girl: You think you can beat me? Well, I'm in the mood for a joke so step up. Oh, and by the way, my name is Rose.  
  
Ray: Where have I heard that name before?  
  
Jasmine looks at Ray confused.  
  
Jasmine: You heard of this girl before?  
  
Rose: He should have if he's any kind of duelist at all. I'm Rose Kaiba.  
  
Ray and Jasmine: WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Rose: Yes. I'm Seto Kaiba's daughter. He gave me this deck and taught me everything he knows about duel monsters.  
  
Jasmine: That doesn't matter. I can still beat you whoever's family you are.  
  
Jasmine gets on top of the stump on the other side of Rose. The two girls activate their duel disks and the life point counter shows up above each players head.  
  
Jasmine-8000 Rose-8000  
  
Rose: You go first.  
  
Jasmine: Ok. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior and I set 2 m/t. End turn.  
  
Rose: Oh magnet warriors huh? Then I'll set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Jasmine(thinking): Why didn't she set and m/t? What is she planing? Unless her monster is what I think it is! 


	5. The duel enrages

Jasmine: Your trick won't work with me. I play Nobleman of Crossout on your monster, removing it from the game.  
  
Rose: NO! My Penguin Soldier!  
  
Jasmine: Just what I thought! You were trying to leave me open for a direct attack on my life points because you have the Lord of D. combo in your hand already!  
  
Rose: Wow! No one else ever figured that out on my first move. This may be exciting after all.  
  
Jasmine: Now I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and activate Robbin' Goblin. Now both my magnet warriors attack you directly and my Robbin' Goblin takes two cards from your hand to the graveyard!  
  
A little goblin hoped over to Rose and randomly took Flute of Summoning Dragon and Red-eyes Black Dragon out of her hand. Before coming back the goblin hit Rose's duel disk to change the counter.  
  
Jasmine-8000 Rose-YOU SUCK  
  
Rose: HEY!  
  
Rose hit duel disk to change it back.  
  
Jasmine: Sorry but I never could control that guy.  
  
Jasmine-8000 Rose-4800  
  
Rose: My turn! Hmmm. Doesn't look like your idiot goblin did anything.  
  
Just then the goblin looked up and gave Rose the bird and Ray is laying on the ground laughing.  
  
Rose: NOW STOP THAT! I'M ROSE KAIBA ******! Back to the duel. I summon Lord of D. and I play flute of summoning dragon to special summon only 1 Blue- eyes White Dragon! Now Blue-Eyes attack Beta!  
  
Jasmine: Activate Negate Attack!  
  
Rose: Your turn then.  
  
Jasmine: Ok. I set 1 m/t and end my turn.  
  
Rose: I set 1 m/t and set 1 monster. Now Blue-eyes attack her Beta.  
  
Jasmine: Waboku.  
  
Rose: Crap. Your turn.  
  
Jasmine: I set 1 m/t and I offer my two magnet warriors as a tribute for Cosmo Queen! Now I play Yami increasing her to 3100/2650. Cosmo Queen attack her Blue-eyes White Dragon.  
  
Jasmine-8000 Rose-4700 


	6. Winning Blueeyes over

Rose: Activate Call of the Haunted. To bring back Blue-eyes White Dragon.  
  
Jasmine: But my Cosmo Queen still has a higher attack than your Blue-eyes. Anyway I end my turn.  
  
Rose: That may be true but your Cosmo Queen won't be around for long. I play Monster Reborn on Red-eyes Black Dragon and I use Polymerization to fuse Red-eyes and Summoned Skull to make Black Skull Dragon! Now I tribute my Lord of D. for Jinzo so whatever trap you have will be useless. Now Black Skull Dragon attack her Cosmo Queen, Blue-eyes and Jinzo attack her life points directly!  
  
Jasmine-2500 Rose-4700  
  
Rose: Take your last turn.  
  
Jasmine: I can't use traps with Jinzo on the field. I have no monster cards. I set 1 m/t and I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Cosmo Queen in defense and end my turn.  
  
Rose: Now I summon Lord of D. so if that's a quick-play magic card you can't hurt my cards! This will teach you not to challenge someone in a higher league than you! Black Skull Dragon attack her Cosmo Queen!  
  
Jasmine: Wait right there, Rose! I activate my face-down card!  
  
Rose: But you can't target my cards because I have Lord of D. out and it can't be a trap cuz..  
  
It then hit Rose what is going to happen and she can't do anything to stop it.  
  
Jasmine: I activate Offerings to the Doomed to destroy your Jinzo and let me play traps! Now since you already declared an attack I activate Mirror Force!  
  
Jasmine: Now it's my turn. And I will win this turn.  
  
Rose: Now you won't I have way too much life points. I have almost double your life points.  
  
Jasmine: That's exactly true and that's how I'll win, by having lower life points. I equip Cosmo Queen with Megamorph! Making her attack 6000!  
  
Rose: No. I can't.. I can't lose. No dad's Blue-eyes.  
  
Jasmine: Now Cosmo Queen attack Rose's life points directly.  
  
Rose stood motionless as Cosmo Queen blasted her with a ball of energy dropping her life points to 0 and ending the duel.  
  
Jasmine: Ya!!! I won!! I actually won!  
  
Jasmine ran over and hugged Ray who seemed to like it. Rose is on her knees looking at the Blue-eyes White Dragon card when the Robbin' Goblin came over and extended it's hand for a handshake and Rose accepted. She got up, wiped a tear of her cheek, and walked over to Jasmine.  
  
Rose: Jasmine, umm I'm sorry about all the gloating I did. I should have thought more of you. Well anyway here.  
  
She handed Jasmine the Blue-eyes.  
  
Jasmine: No. I can't take this if it means that much to you.  
  
Rose: Take it. You won fair and square.  
  
Rose smiled as Jasmine took the card.  
  
Rose: Besides next time we duel I'll win it back. 


	7. Fire Spirit?

Jasmine: I can't believe I beat Rose and won the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
?????: SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!!!!!!  
  
Ray: That sounds like a duel, lets go check it out.  
  
*The two arrive to see a crowd watching a duel*  
  
Ray: Whats going on?  
  
Kid in crowd: A duel, I heard that the one who played Swords of Revealing Light is undefeated.  
  
Ray: Well I'll see about that.  
  
*Ray and Jasmine walk up to the front of the crowd*  
  
Kid: Your Swords won't save you for long. I play Polymerization on and Fuse Red Eyes Black Dragon with Meteor Dragon and summon Meteor Black Dragon(3500/2000).  
  
????:Too bad you can't attack.  
  
Ray: That guy looks familiar.  
  
Jasmine: How?  
  
Ray: I just don't remember. Lets wait out the duel.  
  
????:5350  
  
Kid: 4200  
  
????: I set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Kid: I pass  
  
????: set one more monster and end my turn.  
  
Kid: One card face down.  
  
????: I also put one card face down.  
  
Kid: Pass this turn  
  
*Swords of Revealing Light dissipates*  
  
????: Its over....I tribute my two facedown monsters to summon Fire Spirit(2900/3000). End my turn.  
  
Kid: That wont help you...My Dragon has higher attack points.  
  
????(Thinking): Not with the Spirits effect.  
  
Kid: Meteor Black Dragon.... ATTACK HIS SPIRIT!!!!!!!  
  
????:Not so fast....I activate the spirits effect.  
  
*Meteor Black Dragon is destroyed before the attack connects*  
  
Kid: What happened!!!!????  
  
????: the spirits effect acts like a Mirror Force on one monster, so the Dragon is destroyed.  
  
Ray: What are these Spirit cards?  
  
Jasmine: You mean you don't know?  
  
Ray: No, but now I know there are more than one.  
  
????: Now that you have no monsters on the field, I tribute Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors from my hand to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior(3500/3850). Attack you directly with both.  
  
Kid: HAH!!! Mirror Force.  
  
????: Seven Tools of the Bandit.  
  
Kid: NOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
????:4350  
  
Kid:0  
  
????:Hand over your chip and card.  
  
Kid: Ok.  
  
*hands over Meteor Dragon and his only chip  
  
Ray: Now I challenge you!!!!!!!  
  
????: You sure about that......RAY!!  
  
Ray: How does he know me?  
  
????: You will find out soon enough.  
  
Both: LETS DUEL!!!!!!  
  
????:8000  
  
Ray:8000 


	8. Another Dragon

????-8000 Ray-8000  
  
Ray: Who are you? And how do you know my name?  
  
????: Both you'll find out in due time. I set a monster and I set 1 m/t. Your turn.  
  
Ray: I summon Darkfire Soldier#1 and I set two m/t. Now Soldier attack his face-down card.  
  
????: Gamma. You lose 100 life points.  
  
????-8000 Ray-7900  
  
????- My turn. I activate Heavy Storm.  
  
Ray: Magic Jammer. I discard 1 card from my hand to negate it.  
  
????- Ok. Now I play Card Destruction and we both draw the same number of cards. Now I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. I'll play the Monster Reborn I just drew to revive my Blue-eyes White Dragon!  
  
Ray: What!?!? There are only three of those. Rose has two and Jasmine has one!  
  
????: Correction. Rose HAD two. I beat Rose to get one of her Blue-eyes then you two came along and beat her again to take another.  
  
Ray(thinking): So that was why Rose was so upset about losing a Blue-eyes.  
  
????: Blue-eyes White Dragon attack!  
  
But Ray was thinking about Rose and didn't hear the command, so he forgot to activate his face-down card.  
  
????-8000 Ray-6600 


	9. Valkyrion?

Ray: What? Oh crap I forgot I'm in a duel! First I play my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Buster Blader! Buster Blader attack his Blue-eyes.  
  
????-7900 Ray-6600  
  
????: Owww. Wrong choice Ray. I set 1 m/t and I special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior by sacrificing Alpha and Beta from my hand and Gamma from the field. Now I'll use his effect and special summon Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to the field in attack mode. Next I'll play Premature Burial to bring back Valkyrion. Since I still have 1 normal summon for this turn I chose to use it on Hayabusa Knight. My Valkyrion attacks your Blader while my magnet warriors attack you directly. Finally Hayabusa Knight attacks you twice for the win.  
  
????-7900 Ray-0  
  
Ray: I guess you'll want one of my game chips and my Buster Blader card huh?  
  
????: I don't want that weak card. It would be a waste space for me.  
  
Ray: So you're not taking my cards?  
  
????: I didn't say that. I want your United We Stand.  
  
Ray searched for his United We Stand and found it at the middle of his deck. He handed it to the man who snatched it and walked off in a hurry. Ray watched as he went down the road. Jasmine was stunned that Ray lost that easily. She looked down to see a folded piece of paper. She opened it and started reading.  
  
"If you want to help Ray meet me behind the warehouse tonight at 12:00."  
  
When Jasmine looked up she could hear someone laughing but when she asked Ray, he said it was probably nothing. 


	10. Enter Light Spirit

Jasmine rolled over. It was 11:30. She got up and was getting dressed while thinking about who wrote that letter she found after Ray's duel. She looked again at the clock. 11:45.  
  
Jasmine: Oh no. I'm going to be late.  
  
Jasmine ran through the roads and back the alleys until she reached the warehouse.  
  
Jasmine: It's 12:05. Where is this person at? He's late!  
  
Voice: No, you're the one who's late. I've been waiting for you to show up.  
  
A white haired boy stepped out from behind the shadows. He had a glowing ring around his neck and a duel disk on his arm.  
  
Voice: Call me Bakura.  
  
Jasmine: How are you going to help Ray?  
  
Bakura: First a duel. Then you shall see.  
  
Jasmine-8000 Bakura-8000  
  
Bakura: Ladies first.  
  
Jasmine: Alright. I set a monster and I set 1 m/t.  
  
Bakura: I set a monster also and play Gravekeeper's Servant.  
  
Jasmine: I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior. Beta attack his face down monster.  
  
Bakura: Forgiving Maiden. You lose 300 life points plus your top card is discarded due to Gravekeeper's Servant.  
  
Jasmine-7700 Bakura-8000  
  
Jasmine: It was Mirror Force.  
  
Bakura: That's not good for you. I tribute my Forgiving Maiden for the powerful, Light Spirit!  
  
Bakura's Forgiving Maiden disappeared, there was a bright flash and a small white orb began to take shape into a young woman dressed in all white.  
  
Light Spirit * * * * * 2200/2100 Light/Spellcaster Healing is power  
  
Jasmine: Healing is power?! What's that supposed to mean?!?  
  
Bakura: It's quite simple if you think about it. But for now we'll continue play. I set 1 m/t and attack your Beta.  
  
Jasmine-7200 Bakura-8000  
  
Bakura: Ok It's your turn then.  
  
Jasmine(thinking):YES!! I pulled the one card to help me take out his Light Spirit. 


	11. Ultimate Life Point Combo

Jasmine: I play Premature Burial to bring back my Beta.  
  
Bakura: Before you make another move, I want you to take a look at my life points.  
  
Jasmine-7200 Bakura-8500  
  
Jasmine: How did your life points increase!?  
  
Bakura: Like I said it's simple. My Light Spirit's effect is that it heals the owner's life points of this card by 500 each time a card is played.  
  
Jasmine: So you constantly gain life points by me trying to win?  
  
Bakura: In a way, yes.  
  
Jasmine: I don't need to worry about that because although your life points will increase, they will decrease faster. I tribute my two monsters for Blue-eyes White Dragon!  
  
Bakura: Activate Solemn Judgement. I sacrifice half my life points to negate that summon.  
  
Jasmine:6900 Bakura:4250  
  
Jasmine: Oh great, no monsters on the field, and no magic or traps. I'm screwed.  
  
Bakura: I guess that's my cue to go. I set 1 m/t. Now I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight. Now I equip him with Dagger of Butterflies-Eurma!  
  
Jasmine: But it will just go back to your hand.  
  
Bakura: That's exactly what I want it to do. If you don't understand look at my life points.  
  
Jasmine:6900 Bakura:5750  
  
Jasmine: NOO!!! Every time a card is played your Light Spirit gives you 500 life points!  
  
Bakura: That's right. And this simple combo will allow me to increase my life points as high as I want.  
  
Jasmine looked on as Bakura played Dagger of Butterflies-Eurma over and over and over. Every time the Eurma was equipped to Gearfried he sent it back to his hand. Finally Bakura thought his life points were high enough that they wouldn't be a bother.  
  
Jasmine-6900 Bakura-MAX!  
  
Bakura: Alright. Since I can't go any higher I guess I'll just attack then.  
  
Jasmine-2900 Bakura-TOO HIGH!  
  
Jasmine: My turn. I summon Goblin Attack Force.  
  
Bakura: Trap Hole.  
  
Jasmine: Alright. I give up! I can't win.  
  
Bakura: Perfect. You're just the person I need for my trap.  
  
Jasmine: What trap?  
  
Just then a beam of light shot out from Bakura's ring that was around his neck into Jasmine. Jasmine had a look in her eyes like she just saw a ghost. Then she fell on the ground. Bakura walked over to her, stood there laughing. 


	12. Tag Duel

Ray rolled over to see that it was 8:30.  
  
Ray: Crap! I'm late!  
  
He jumped up from his bed, quickly put on his black jeans and white shirt. He rushed over to put on his shoes. Next he went to the room beside his where Jasmine was staying.  
  
Ray: C'mon Jasmine. We gotta go.  
  
Ray knocked on the door but no one answered. He opened the door but the room was empty.  
  
Ray: Jasmine? Jasmine!? She wouldn't have left without me.  
  
Ray looked around and found a piece of paper on her bed.  
  
Ray,  
Jasmine is with me. Don't worry she's fine.for now. If you want her back come to 834 Anthony Highway.  
-R.B.  
  
Ray: R.B.? I'll have to worry about that when I get there.  
  
Ray ran back into his room to grab his deck. Then ran downstairs and out the door. About 15 minutes later Ray was in front of a very tall building. He walked inside to find the place empty but there were arrows pointing him to an elevator. Ray followed the arrows to the elevator and when he got inside, the elevator went up 5 floors then stopped. The doors opened to a room with more arrows. Ray followed these also to a large room. The door closed behind him. Two girls stepped forward.  
  
Girl 1: My name is Michiko.  
  
Girl 2: And I'm Wendy.  
  
Ray: What do you two want? I'm in a hurry.  
  
Michiko: Oh. But you won't get to him unless you go through us.  
  
Ray: Who is he? Who has Jasmine!?  
  
Wendy: Maybe we should let him go, Michiko.  
  
Michiko: Wendy! We can't! You need to be stronger. Don't pity him.  
  
Wendy: Sorry.  
  
Michiko(turning to Ray): You'll find out who has your beloved Jasmine when you get to the roof.  
  
Ray: The roof?  
  
Michiko: Yes. But first you must duel us to get to the next elevator.  
  
Ray: Me versus BOTH of you!? That's not fair.  
  
Just then a dark figure jumped down from the tall ceiling. He landed on his feet and straightened up. He was wearing a tight long black shirt, black pants, and he had a trench coat over himself.  
  
???: No, it'll be Ray and Me versus you two.  
  
Ray: Well thanks, but who are you?  
  
???: My name has been forgotten in time but I call myself Mayhem. We have met before but not exactly.  
  
Ray: What do you mean?  
  
Mayhem: Remember back to your first duel on this island against that bully. I was the person that saved you from him.  
  
Ray: Thank you for helping me. But I have to know how could you run that fast?  
  
Mayhem: That wasn't me. That was my Dark Magician's attack.  
  
Michiko: HEY! We're supposed to duel, remember?  
  
Ray: Fine. But explain how this will work.  
  
Michiko: First I will go then Ray followed by Wendy and finally Mayhem.  
  
Wendy: We each have 4000 life points instead of the usual 8000. If one teammate is eliminated then the whole team lost.  
  
Mayhem: Let's get started. 


	13. Dark and Light

Michiko-4000 Ray-4000 Wendy-4000 Mayhem-4000  
  
Michiko: Alright. I set a monster and set 1 m/t.  
  
Ray: I set 2 m/t and summon La jinn. I attack your set monster.  
  
Michiko: Kiseitai.  
  
Kiseitai launched up from the card and grabbed onto La jinn's chest.  
  
Ray: What's going on?  
  
Mayhem: Kiseitai is like a parasite.  
  
Michiko: Almost like one. When Kiseitai gets attacked while it's set then it becomes an equip card on the attacking monster. During each of my opponent's standby phases my life points increase by the equipped monster's attack points. And since I have two opponents then my life points will increase twice as fast.  
  
Ray: I have a way to get rid of that thing easy. But I can't do it this time around so I end my turn.  
  
Wendy: I summon Hysteric Fairy and end my turn.  
  
Michiko: Now I gain 1800 life points due to Kiseitai.  
  
Michiko-5800 Ray-4000 Wendy-4000 Mayhem-4000  
  
Mayhem: I set 1 m/t and summon Gemini Elf.  
  
Michiko: Trap Hole.  
  
Mayhem: Ok. End turn.  
  
Michiko: I set 1 monster and 2 m/t. I end my turn.  
  
Mayhem: Not before I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi. Now every time you gain life points, you'll lose them instead.  
  
Michiko: You think it'll be that easy, Mayhem? Our boss told us about you and how you're always protecting the Prophecy.  
  
Ray: The Prophecy? What are you talking about?  
  
Mayhem: Forget it. You don't need to know that yet. If their boss is who I think it is than you have much more to worry about.  
  
Ray: Who's that?  
  
Mayhem: Just play. After you will find out.  
  
Ray: Alright. I draw and.  
  
Michiko: Stop right there! I activate Offerings to the Doomed to destroy your La jinn and my Kiseitai before I get hurt.  
  
Ray: I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer and attack your facedown monster.  
  
Michiko: Activate Negate Attack.  
  
Wendy: Ok. My turn. I summon Dreamsprite. Now I attack Mayhem directly with Hysteric Fairy.  
  
Michiko-5800 Ray-4000 Wendy-4000 Mayhem-2200 


	14. Gain and Lose

Mayhem: Back to me. I play Soul Exchange with Wendy's Hysteric Fairy to summon Summoned Skull! Summoned Skull attack Wendy's Dreamsprite!  
  
Summoned Skull launched a ball of black energy at Dreamsprite but the attack went towards Michiko's monster instead.  
  
Michiko: Activate Waboku.  
  
Mayhem: What just happened?  
  
Wendy: My Dreamsprite can change an attack against it to another monster on my side of the field and since Michiko and I are a team then her monster's are considered mine and mine are her's.  
  
Mayhem: I end my turn then.  
  
Michiko: Finally my turn. I flip my Invader of the Throne. Now watch as my monster and Mayhem's Summoned Skull change their position on the field.  
  
Invader of the Throne and Summoned Skull vanished from the field then reappeared seconds later. Invader of the Throne was in front of Mayhem and Summoned Skull was in front of Michiko.  
  
Michiko: My Invader acts as a permanent Change of Heart. Now that I have control of your Summoned Skull I will attack Mayhem's monster.  
  
Summoned Skull's attack was heading straight for Invader of the Throne but it hit a wall and bounced back at the girl's monsters, destroying them.  
  
Michiko: What happened?  
  
Ray: I activated Mirror Force. Since your monsters are considered on the same field then our monsters must be too.  
  
Wendy: Nice try, Ray. But my cards will win us the duel when my turn comes up.  
  
Ray: Really? Well I'd like to see them.  
  
Wendy: Too bad you can't.  
  
Ray: Oh no. You're mistaken. I can see your hand with my trap card, The Eye of Truth.  
  
Wendy showed her hand. Monster Reborn and Dark Hole. Next Michiko showed her hand. Dark Energy, Darkness Approaches, and Spirit Message "A".  
  
Ray: Since Wendy and Michiko have magic cards they'll gain 1000 life points at their stand-by phases but since Mayhem still has Bad Reaction to Simochi out then you'll lose 1000 life points.  
  
Wendy: Weren't you listening and looking at my hand? It doesn't matter! We're going to win on my turn! So get on with yours so we can win.  
  
Ray: You wish it were that simple, don't you? I start my turn by playing Upstart Goblin to draw another card from my deck. Now instead of gaining; you lose 1000 life points.  
  
Michiko-5800 Ray-4000 Wendy-3000 Mayhem-2200  
  
Ray: The card I just drew will help us win. I play my Monster Reborn to bring back Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull attack Wendy's life points directly!  
  
Michiko-5800 Ray-4000 Wendy-500 Mayhem-2200  
  
Ray: I end my turn but just for a reminder after you draw your card, Wendy, you enter your stand-by phase where you lose 1000 life points due to The Eye of Truth and Bad Reaction to Simochi.  
  
Wendy drew her card and watched her life points drop to 0.  
  
Wendy: I guess that means you win.  
  
Michiko: Yes it does. That also means that you may use the elevator.  
  
Ray turned around to see Mayhem but he wasn't there.  
  
Ray: Mayhem? Where'd he go?  
  
Michiko: Don't worry. He's here somewhere.  
  
Ray: What did you mean I'm the Prophecy?  
  
Michiko: I think Mayhem had it right in saying that you don't need to know yet.  
  
Ray walked over to the elevator and was about the push the button to go up when Michiko ran over.  
  
Michiko: Wait. You have to know something. The elevator will go up to the top floor. That floor has red, green, and blue arrows everywhere. Take the blue arrows. The red ones lead to a trap floor which would take you to the basement with no way out. The green ones take you to a hologram where you'll walk off the building and not know it. The blue ones will lead to a stairway where you will get to the roof. But you also must know that there is a robot duelist up there that people call Copycat. I've never seen it but I heard that it puts up a very good duel and no one has ever beaten it.  
  
Ray: Then I'll be the first.  
  
With that Ray pushed the button and the elevator doors closed. While the elevator was making the climb up Ray was checking his deck to be certain he was ready for Copycat. 


	15. Copycat

Ray was in the elevator about to reach the top floor. He was checking his deck wondering what strategy Copycat will use. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Just as Michiko said, there were red, blue, and green arrows everywhere. The red pointed left, the green went right, and the blue arrows were to go forward. Ray took Michiko's advice and followed the blue arrows. After many turns and longs walks, Ray reached a room that seemed to be the exact same on both sides, as if there was a mirror in the middle separating the room in two. Ray took a step forward and realized a person just like him took a step forward at the same time. Ray walked close enough and started talking to the image.  
  
Ray: So you must be Copycat.  
  
Copycat: So you must be Ray.  
  
Ray: I guess I have to duel you?  
  
Copycat: I guess I have to duel you?  
  
Ray: Alright let's get this started.  
  
Copycat: Alright let's get this started.  
  
Ray-8000 Copycat-8000  
  
Ray: You go first.  
  
Copycat: You go first.  
  
Ray: Oh god. I hope you're not going to do this through the whole duel.  
  
Copycat: Oh god. I hope you're not going to do this through the whole duel.  
  
Ray: I summon Celtic Guardian. Now I end my turn.  
  
Copycat: I summon Celtic Guardian. Now I end my turn.  
  
Ray: I set a monster and I set 2 m/t.  
  
Copycat: ...  
  
Ray(thinking): Why didn't he copy any of my moves? Well better that he only has 1 monster on the field than more monsters and m/t.  
  
Ray: First I activate my set trap card DNA Surgery turning all monsters to dragons. Next I tribute my two monsters for Buster Blader! Thanks to my DNA Surgery his attack is 3100. Now I attack your Celtic Guardian.  
  
Ray-8000 Copycat-6300  
  
Copycat: First I activate my set trap card DNA Surgery turning all monsters to dragons. Next I tribute my two monsters for Buster Blader! Thanks to my DNA Surgery his attack is 3100. Now I attack your Celtic Guardian.  
  
Ray: But you have no monsters or m/t! And I don't have Celtic Guardian on the field anymore!  
  
Copycat: But you have no monsters or m/t! And I don't have Celtic Guardian on the field anymore!  
  
Ray(thinking): I've got an idea! I know how to win this duel easy!  
  
Ray: I end my turn!  
  
Copycat: I end my turn!  
  
Ray: I summon Kuriboh in attack mode and I set 1 m/t! Buster Blader attack his life points directly! End turn!  
  
Ray-8000 Copycat-3200  
  
Copycat: I summon Kuriboh in attack mode! Buster Blader attack his lifepoints directly! End turn!  
  
Ray: Just as I thought! You have no mind of your own. You just copy every move I make except cards you can't see. I win this duel this turn. Now my Buster Blader is 3600 ATK points. I attack your Kuriboh and win this duel!  
  
Ray-8000 Copycat-0  
  
Ray: I win. Now let me pass so I can save Jasmine.  
  
Copycat stood there with his head down. Ray started to walk by him but all of a sudden Copycat through his head up, pointing at Ray. 


	16. Twice is Nice

Copycat: You are correct! In my first duels I have no mind of my own. But everyone must duel me twice to get by!  
  
Ray: Why should I? I already beat you! Now let me pass!  
  
Copycat: You don't understand. EVERYONE duels me twice!  
  
Copycat threw his arm down and there was a barrier between the two and the stairs to the roof.  
  
Copycat: If you can beat me again, then I will gladly give you 2 game chips, 1 monster, and the only way to pass through the barrier.  
  
Ray: Sounds like I have no choice. Fine, I'll duel you again.  
  
Ray-8000 Copycat-8000  
  
Copycat: Since you went first last time, I'll go first this time. I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode.  
  
Ray: I summon La Jinn and 1 m/t.  
  
Copycat: I set 2 m/t and summon 7 Colored Fish.  
  
Ray: I play Change of Heart on your Harpie's Brother and tribute the two monsters for Buster Blader! Now I activate DNA Surgery.  
  
Copycat: 7 Tools of the Bandit.  
  
Ray: Crap. There goes that, but I have my Buster Blader out and he'll be able to beat anything you got. Buster Blader attack Copycat's fish!  
  
Copycat: Mirror Wall.  
  
Ray: No!! My Buster Blader's attack will be cut in half!  
  
Ray-7500 Copycat-8000  
  
Copycat: I choose not to pay for Mirror Wall. Now I summon another 7 Colored Fish. Both attack your life points directly.  
  
Ray-3900 Copycat-8000  
  
Ray: I set 1 monster. End my turn.  
  
Copycat: I summon Bistro Butcher. Now one of my 7 Colored Fish are going to attack your monster.  
  
Ray: Darkfire Soldier#1  
  
Copycat: My other fish will attack your life points directly along with my Bistro Butcher!  
  
Ray-300 Copycat-8000  
  
Copycat: Draw your cards from Bistro Butcher's effect. They won't help you at all, this duel is already over!  
  
Ray: I can only set 1 monster and 2 m/t.  
  
Copycat: Is that all you got? I play Heavy Storm to get rid of your m/t. Now 7 Colored Fish will attack your monster.  
  
Ray: Magic Drain.  
  
Copycat: I don't have any magic cards so Heavy Storm is negated. But now 7 Colored Fish will attack your monster.  
  
Ray: Nimble Momonga. I gain 1000 life points and I set 2 more.  
  
Ray-1300 Copycat-8000  
  
Copycat: I won't attack your other monsters since I know they're more Nimble's.  
  
Ray: Alright. You should've attacked.  
  
Copycat: Why? You would've only gained life points.  
  
Ray: True. But you could've won if you did.  
  
Copycat: What do you mean?  
  
Ray: Remember when you said about the cards from Bistro Butcher's effect wouldn't help and how this duel's already over? You were right about one thing. This duel is over. I tribute my two set Nimble's for Hino-Kagu- Tsuchi! I attack one of your fishes!  
  
Ray-1300 Copycat-7000  
  
Ray: Now due to Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's effect you must discard all cards in your hand before you draw next turn! But the sad part is that he's returned to my hand at my end phase. Instead I'll play Dark Hole and destroy your monsters with my own.  
  
Copycat: Fine. All my cards are destroyed but I still have more life points than you do and you have nothing guarding your life points! This next card just has to be a monster with at least 1300 ATK points.  
  
Ray: You're not even going to draw that card. Activate Time Seal!  
  
Copycat: Alright it looks bad for me but next turn I'll be able to draw again and destroy what little life points you have left!  
  
Ray: No, sorry Copycat. You're not going to be able to draw another card again! I summon Yata-Garasu!! Yata-Garasu attack his life points directly!  
  
Ray-1300 Copycat-6800  
  
Ray: Copycat, you are now YATA-LOCKED! 


	17. Rooftop

Copycat: NOO!!!!!!! How could this happen? I was about to win.  
  
Ray: I think you owe me a card, 2 chips, and the way through the barrier.  
  
Copycat: You actually beat me. You're the first to ever do that. You deserve these chips. Here is the card I promised.  
  
Copycat gave Ray a card but Ray didn't even take the time to look at it. He just put it right into his deck.  
  
Ray: Now how do I get through the barrier.  
  
Copycat: Here, follow me.  
  
Copycat went to a spot beside the doorway, he pushed in on part of the wall. A small door opened and Copycat put his face towards the opening. The barrier suddenly disappeared.  
  
Copycat: Ok, you can now go to the roof.  
  
Ray: Thanks.  
  
With that, Ray rushed up the stairs. At the top he reached a door that said ROOF ACCESS. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob. Just before he opened the door, he could hear Copycat from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Copycat: Don't forget about that card you won from me. It's your only chance for you to win.  
  
Ray opened the door and there was a flash of sunlight. He could hear birds fly away from the entrance. He looked up to see a dark figure standing on an air duct. The figure laughed.  
  
?: Heh. You finally made it. Thought you'd never get here.  
  
Ray: Who are you!? What have you done with Jasmine!?  
  
The figure jumped down and now Ray could his face.  
  
Ray: Bakura?!  
  
Bakura: Close. Bakura was someone from 16 years ago. This is his body, but not his mind.  
  
Ray: What do you mean? Then who are you?  
  
Bakura: I'm the spirit of the Millennium Ring. I am from Ancient Egypt. Over 3,000 years ago.  
  
Ray: But how could you live that long?  
  
Bakura: By the power of the Millennium Ring, of coarse.  
  
Ray: Why did you do with Jasmine?!  
  
Bakura: Don't worry. She's unharmed...for now. For you see over there...  
  
Bakura pointed towards a side of the rooftop where Jasmine stood about ten feet away from the ledge.  
  
Bakura: is you beloved Jasmine. We will have a duel. But not any duel, this will be a death duel!  
  
Ray: What's a death duel?  
  
Bakura: The rules are simple. For every life point you lose, Jasmine will walk closer to the edge. If you lose all your life points then she will walk off the building plummeting to her death. Then might have noticed the platform you're standing on. If your life points reach 0 then it will tilt back until you too fall off the building.  
  
Ray turned to Jasmine and started yelling for her.  
  
Ray: Jasmine!! Get away from there! You might fall!  
  
Bakura: That won't do any good. For she is unable to control her mind. All she can do is walk to the edge. Also if you try to save her during the duel, she will also walk off the building and your platform will tilt.  
  
Ray: You asshole. Why are you doing this?  
  
Bakura: Haven't you heard about The Prophecy?  
  
Ray: Yeah, Michiko told me I was it. But I don't understand what The Prophecy means.  
  
Bakura: If you can defeat me, not only will you save Jasmine, yourself, gain your last game chip to qualify for the finals, and win a very special card. I will tell you more about The Prophecy. All you need to know now is that my job is to defeat you.  
  
Ray: Alright. Let's duel! 


	18. Dark Duel

Ray-8000 Bakura-8000  
  
Bakura: Since this is your last duel. You may make the first move.  
  
Ray: Believe me, I won't lose. I summon Darkfire Soldier #2 and set 2 m/t.  
  
Bakura: I play Heavy Storm to get rid of your m/t. Now I summon Zombyra the Dark! I attack your Soldier.  
  
Ray-7600 Bakura-8000  
  
Ray: I don't have any monsters that can stand up to Zombyra right now. So I set 1 monster and I set 1 m/t.  
  
Bakura: Think it'll be that easy? I play Bait Doll on your m/t.  
  
Ray: Destruction Punch.  
  
Bakura: It's destroyed and instead of Bait Doll going to the graveyard it goes back into the deck. Now I tribute Zombyra for Summoned Skull. I set 3 m/t and equip Summoned Skull with Mage Power to increase its attack to 4500. Now I attack your set monster.  
  
Ray: Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
Bakura: I think I'm done with my turn.  
  
Ray: Since your Summoned Skull is too powerful for my monsters right now I'll set 1 monster and 1 m/t.  
  
Bakura: I'll play Pot of Greed. Look at one of the cards I drew. I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 more cards. Now I'll discard Beast of Talwar and Kiseitai. I play Stop Defense on your worthless monster.  
  
Ray: Ryu-Kishin Clown. I choose to change the position of your Summoned Skull.  
  
Bakura: You saved your life points for one turn. It's not like it'll matter in the end.  
  
Ray: It helped more than you know. First I play Dark Hole to get rid of your Summoned Skull and Mage Power. Now I'll play Giant Trunade incase of any traps you have set and I set 1 m/t. Next I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer and attack your life points directly.  
  
Ray-7600 Bakura-6200  
  
Ray: Due to Kycoo's effect, I can remove 2 cards from your graveyard from play. I choose Mage Power and Summoned Skull.  
  
Bakura: I set 1 m/t and end my turn.  
  
Ray: I set 1 m/t. I summon Harpie's Brother but I won't attack with either of my monsters since you obviously have a trap set up for me.  
  
Bakura: Should've called my bluff, Ray. My set card was nothing.  
  
Ray: Wait. Before you draw, I flip Drop Off. You must discard the card that you draw this turn.  
  
Bakura: Thanks. How thoughtful of you to help me by discarding my cards.  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Bakura: Oh nothing. I set 1 m/t and this one may not be a bluff. I end my turn. 


	19. Buster Blader Control

Ray: I set 1 m/t. I sacrifice my two monsters for Buster Blader! Bakura, I'm going to call your bluff. Buster Blader attack his life points directly!  
  
Bakura: Told you it may not have been a bluff. Activate Scapegoat.  
  
Ray: Real scared of the goats, Bakura. I activate DNA Surgery turning all monsters including ones in the graveyard to dragons. Buster Blader now has an attack of 9600! Attack a goat.  
  
Bakura: My turn to tip the duel in my favor. I summon Dark Necrofear by removing three fiend type monsters from my graveyard from the game. I attack your Buster Blader.  
  
Ray: Why would you do something as stupid as attack my Buster Blader?  
  
Bakura: Watch.  
  
Dark Necrofear attacked Buster Blader but it just shook off the attack and destroyed the Dark Necrofear. A few seconds later, Necrofear attached itself on Buster Blader and Ray watched as his most prized card walked from his side of the field to his opponent's.  
  
Ray-7600 Bakura-700  
  
Ray: No! My card is under your control!  
  
Bakura: That's correct. Dark Necrofear can take control of 1 of my opponent's monsters when it is destroyed in battle. Now that Buster Blader is under my control and has 8100 ATK due to your own DNA Surgery, I think I'll attack your life points directly!  
  
Ray: Negate Attack!  
  
Bakura: You won't be able to beat Buster Blader.  
  
Ray: Maybe not. But at least I can lower its attack. I play Mystical Space Typhoon on my own DNA Surgery. Lowering Buster Blader back to it's original 2600 ATK power. Now I set 1 monster and 1 m/t. End turn.  
  
Bakura: I play Swords of Revealing Light to show what monster you set.  
  
Ray: Invader of the Throne Room, of coarse. Now that you flipped it face-up I can take control of my Buster Blader back!  
  
Bakura: Well-played, Ray. But the bigger, better monsters from my deck are still waiting to come out.  
  
Ray: Unless you can keep monsters on your field then you won't win this. Since I can't attack this turn, then I end it.  
  
Bakura: The Swords have 2 turns left. I set 2 m/t and set 1 monster.  
  
Ray: I draw and end.  
  
Bakura: 1 turn. I flip my Bubonic Vermin and special summon 1 more on the field in facedown defense. Now I tribute my two Vermin for Light Spirit!  
  
Ray: No. A Spirit card. It only has 2200 ATK. It's so weak, how could it be a strong card?  
  
Bakura: Wait and you'll see.  
  
Ray: Ugh. I draw and end my turn. Your Swords are over with. Next turn I'm free to attack.  
  
Bakura: I'm not worried with my life points. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight.  
  
Ray-7600 Bakura-1200 


	20. Increasing Life Points

Ray: Why did your life points increase?  
  
Bakura: Light Spirit's effect.  
  
Ray: All it says is Healing is Power. How can that be an effect?  
  
Bakura: It means that every time a card is played than my life points increase by 500 points. And with this combo I'll have infinite life points! I equip Dagger of Butterflies-Eurma on Gearfried.  
  
Ray-7600 Bakura-1700  
  
Bakura: Now because of Gearfried's effect, Eurma is destroyed but when Eurma is destroyed it gets returned to my hand. I'll just play Eurma again and again until my life points are as high as this building.  
  
Just then Ray remembered that he was on a building dueling for his and Jasmine's life. He looked over at Jasmine who was a few steps closer to the edge than she had been when they started. I have to win this, he thought, for Jasmine's sake.  
  
Ray: Are you done?  
  
Bakura: Yeah. Just take a look at my life points.  
  
Ray-7600 Bakura-Don't even try to think we had enough room to put all the zeros.  
  
Ray: I set 3 m/t and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight. I play Switched Dead. Switched Dead allows me to switch a monster from my graveyard with a monster from yours. The monster is...  
  
Bakura: It doesn't matter what monster it is. There's no way in hell you can lower my life points. Just get on with your turn!  
  
Ray: Whatever you say. Buster Blader will attack your Gearfried.  
  
Ray-7600 Bakura-You think that even put a dent in his life points?  
  
Bakura: Good. It's my turn again. I play Offerings to the Doomed on your Buster Blader. Now that your most powerful monster is destroyed I have no problem winning this. Light Spirit attack his Gearfried!  
  
Ray looked up with a tear in his eye. He activated a card on his duel disk.  
  
Ray: It's time to finish this sick duel! Activate Call of the Haunted! Chain with Shift! I switch your attack against Gearfried to the monster I brought back!  
  
Light Spirit's attack was switched to a monster that was just coming up from the bottom of the duel field. You could make out a shape. Bakura saw what card it was but couldn't figure out Ray's plan.  
  
Bakura: It's my Dark Necrofear! But their attack points are the same. You'll accomplish nothing!  
  
Ray: You still forget my last card. Activate Deal of Phantom!  
  
Bakura: So you're going to use Deal of Phantom to add attack points to Dark Necrofear to destroy Light Spirit? It doesn't matter much to me. There are still monsters in my deck that will win this duel for me.  
  
Ray: Who said I was going to increase my attack? I'm increasing Light Spirit's attack. Since I have 5 monster's in my graveyard that means that your Light Spirit's attack gets increased by 500 points, destroying Dark Necrofear.  
  
Ray-7100 Bakura-Still too high 


	21. Fatal Flaw

Bakura: Fool! You're just enclosing your own defeat! You and Jasmine will die and you're helping it happen faster.  
  
Ray: You forgot Dark Necrofear's effect. I take control of your Light Spirit!  
  
Bakura: So what? It won't help you much.  
  
Ray: Do you end your turn?  
  
Bakura: Yeah.  
  
Ray(thinking): If I don't draw the right card this time, I'm going to lose. And if I lose than Jasmine and I both die.  
  
Ray drew a card and hoped that it was the one he needed. He brought it up so he could see it. A smile came across his face.  
  
Ray: Bakura. You would've been better off if you didn't have me duel Copycat. The card he gave me will seal my victory.  
  
Bakura: There's no way you can win. My strategy is flawless.  
  
Ray: You're wrong. Every strategy has its flaws. Your strategy just takes more cards at the right time. I summon Fire Princess and play Exchange. We look at each other's hands and take 1 card from each other.  
  
Bakura: I choose DNA Surgery from your hand. Next turn I'll win this duel while you and Jasmine are no more.  
  
Ray: Don't you listen, Bakura? There will be no next turn for you. It ends here. From your hand I choose Dagger of Butterflies-Eurma! Now I equip my Gearfried with Dagger of Butterflies-Eurma. Since a card is played and Light Spirit belongs to me, I gain 500 life points. Also Fire Princess is on my field, so whenever my life points increase than yours decreases by 500! Gearfried destroys Eurma but instead of the graveyard it returns to my hand. Now I'll equip it on Gearfried again and again until your life points reach 0!  
  
Ray kept equipping Gearfried with Eurma to lower Bakura's life points to 0 while Bakura could do nothing. He just stood there with a blank look on his face. He couldn't believe that he was about to lose.  
  
Bakura: NOOOO!!!!!!!!! My strategy was unbeatable! How could this happen?  
  
"Because you were careless" Ray said as he equipped Gearfried the last time.  
  
Ray-7100 Bakura-0  
  
Ray: Now as you promised, release Jasmine.  
  
Bakura pointed the Millennium Ring to Jasmine and she started coming back to life.  
  
Ray: Give me the game chip and your Light Spirit.  
  
Bakura: Fine. Here take them. I guess you want to know about The Prophecy now?  
  
Ray: Yes. What does The Prophecy mean? And why am I it? 


	22. The Prophecy

Bakura: Long ago, there was a great battle between pure good and pure evil. Good fought bravely and honestly but they were no match for evil's trickery in battle. Evil started winning and the good side were scared by evil taking over the world. The fighting lasted many years. Evil had almost taken over the entire world. Good only had 1 city left in which evil could take over to control the world. The fight started but the good side was being defeated very quickly. Good was about to lose but a man entered the battle and was about to defeat all evil until a huge monster came up from the ground. The only way the man could beat this monster was if he sacrificed himself. Before he and the monster were killed, the man shouted that he could only defeat the evil for now but it would be revived in the future. The story of this was lost in history and no one knew about it. Then, from my time of Ancient Egypt, a woman who could see the past and future told about this battle and the man who defeated pure evil. She also said that evil would be restored in the future and the man who defeated evil before will return but this time he would defeat all evil, never allowing them to return. This man has been called The Prophecy ever since. Ray, you are this man. It's your destiny to defeat all evil once again, only this time not allowing them to return.  
  
Ray: I'm supposed to beat evil?  
  
Bakura: Yes.  
  
Ray: How do I do that?  
  
Bakura: You just beat a person of pure evil.  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Bakura: I'm pure evil and ever since my time the only way to beat pure evil was in a duel. You just did.  
  
Ray watched as Bakura slowly disappeared.  
  
Ray: What's going on?  
  
Bakura: I'm being sealed away forever.  
  
Bakura was now completely gone. Ray turned his attention to Jasmine who was now beside him.  
  
Jasmine: I thought Duel Monsters was just for fun.  
  
Ray: Let's go back to our hotel room. I need to rest. 


	23. Flashback

Ray and Jasmine were back in the hotel room, sitting at a table. Jasmine didn't know what to say about everything that happened. She wanted to do or say something that might help Ray but nothing came to mind. After awhile she got sick of it being so quiet and just had to say something.  
  
Jasmine: Do you really believe what he said about The Prophecy?  
  
Ray didn't answer. He just kept looking down at the tabletop.  
  
Jasmine: Ray?  
  
Ray: I don't know.  
  
The phone rang as he answered her question. Ray got up to answer the phone.  
  
Ray: Hello. Oh yes, she's right here. Ok, hold on. (He turned to Jasmine) It's your parents.  
  
Jasmine: Oh thanks.  
  
Ray sat back down at the table as Jasmine picked up the phone and started talking to her parents. He got to thinking about his parents. Before he knew it Jasmine hung up the phone and sat down across from him.  
  
Jasmine: I know how to get your mind off of this Prophecy stuff, Ray. How come your parents never call up and ask about you?  
  
Ray: That's because they're dead.  
  
Jasmine: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know.  
  
Ray: It was 5 years ago when I was 11. They were driving home from my brother's basketball game. He was 16 then, in a few more weeks he would've gotten his driver's license and we could go anywhere. I was home because I wanted to catch up with my schoolwork since I was out that week with Chicken Pox. They were driving home when suddenly they drove off road and tumbled down a mountainside. The report said that they were tired and my dad accidentally fell asleep at the wheel. By the time he noticed what was going on, it was too late. They found my mother and my father's body but said they couldn't find my brother because he didn't have his seatbelt on and he'd have been instantly killed.  
  
Jasmine was speechless again. She couldn't believe that this had happened and she never knew.  
  
Ray: I live with my uncle and aunt. They're nice but are always out on business trips so I never really get to see them. The only time they stop in is around the holidays so I live in the house alone. They send me money to pay for things.  
  
Jasmine: I'm sorry. Maybe that wasn't the best change of subject.  
  
Ray: That's ok. It was nice to think of something other than The Prophecy.  
  
Jasmine: So what are we going to do now?  
  
Ray: Well, I already got 6 game chips plus my Light Spirit. So I guess the next thing is to get you 6 game chips. 


	24. Dream

Jasmine lay awake that thinking about everything that Ray has been through. His family's death, hardly having anyone at home, and now finding out that he's suppose to get rid of evil.  
  
Jasmine: How can he take all that?  
  
She rolled over to face the ceiling. She wondered what would happen if he can't fulfill the Prophecy. Would it mean the end of the world? The beginning of a new one? Also when does he know that all evil is gone? Before Jasmine knew it, she fell asleep.  
  
That night, Jasmine dreamt she was in a village somewhere. The village seemed to be destroyed. There were ashes from the straw houses that once stood there, and one house still had a flame on it. Jasmine walked forward a bit as a giant bird-like creature flew over head. The creature noticed her and quickly stopped to turn around. The bird flew towards her but she couldn't move; the creature started a fireball out of its mouth. The fireball shot towards Jasmine but she still couldn't move. Just before the fireball hit her a man on a horse ran up and grabbed Jasmine out of the way. She tried to turn her head up to see who was the man that saved her but he dropped Jasmine before she could. Before running off he said, "Stay safe, Princess."  
  
Jasmine woke up shortly thereafter to Ray calling out to her.  
  
Ray: C'mon, wake up. We need to get you those 5 game chips. 


	25. 5 Chips And A Promise

Ray and Jasmine walked all over town but couldn't find anyone who would accept the challenge. It was about 12:30 until they sat down.  
  
Jasmine: I'm tired of looking for a challenger. Besides I'm hungry.  
  
Ray: I know, I heard your stomach. I guess we can eat in that little diner.  
  
They went inside and sat down at a table against a wall. It looked like it just came out of the past. On the other side of the diner, there was a jukebox that was playing Johnny B. Goode. Soon they got their food. The food was great but when they were done a girl came over to Ray. Ray looked up and noticed who it was.  
  
Ray: Wendy! How are you?  
  
Jasmine: Wendy? Who's Wendy?  
  
Wendy: I'm Wendy. I had to duel Ray before he could save you. By the way, I'm doing well. I was worried about Jasmine here.  
  
Jasmine: How do you know me?  
  
Wendy: Michiko told me about you. I'm here to make sure you get enough game chips.  
  
Jasmine: So you want to duel?  
  
Wendy: Oh no, I couldn't stand up to you. You've been too important in everything to lose now, which's why I'm here. I'm supposed to give you these.  
  
Wendy extended her hand with 5 game chips in it.  
  
Jasmine: You're just giving me these? Why?  
  
Wendy: Because you were brainwashed by Bakura and since Ray got rid of him forever.  
  
Jasmine: I don't know if I should take them.  
  
Wendy: We'll make a deal. I'll let you have all 5 if you promise me that you'll always stay by Ray's side no matter what happens.  
  
Jasmine: I guess that as long as it helps both of us, I'd be ok with it.  
  
Wendy: Good, now you better hurry up. The finals could be starting any minute.  
  
Jasmine: C'mon Ray. We both qualify for the finals. Let's get to the Duel Dome. 


	26. Final Embrace

Ray and Jasmine were heading to the middle of the island where the finals were taking place. As they go closer, the two could see two giant towers. About ten minutes later they reached the two towers. In between the two towers was a machine with a slot. The slot said "Insert Game Chips Here". Jasmine went first. The computer identified the chips and the screen had an arrow pointing left with 2nd door written underneath it. Ray went next and the computer pointed him to the right with 1st door written under the arrow.  
  
Ray: I guess this is where we split up.  
  
Jasmine: Yeah, I guess so. Do you think it's a good idea to split up?  
  
Ray: We don't really have a choice.  
  
Jasmine: No we don't. I don't think I can win.  
  
Ray: Yes you can. You got all the way here, didn't you?  
  
Jasmine: Only because Wendy gave me enough chips to qualify.  
  
Ray: That doesn't matter. You're a great duelist even if you didn't have to battle for your chips.  
  
Jasmine: I don't know.  
  
Jasmine was looking at how tall the towers were when she noticed something connecting the towers at the top.  
  
Jasmine: What's that?  
  
Ray: It looks like a bridge.  
  
"It is a bridge." Said a familiar voice. They turned around to see Rose standing behind them.  
  
Rose: That's where the final duel is going to take place is what I hear. Now let me through so I can qualify for the finals.  
  
The three watched the screen as Rose's game chips were being identified. The computer screen eventually had an arrow pointing left with 1st door written.  
  
Jasmine: I'm going into the left tower too.  
  
Rose: Alright. Which door?  
  
Jasmine: 2nd.  
  
Rose: Well, we could still meet up in the semi-finals. Anyway I'm going inside to wait.  
  
Jasmine watched Rose walk into the building and turned around to see Ray staring at her.  
  
Ray: We should go too.  
  
Jasmine: Yeah. Maybe we'll be in the final duel together.  
  
Ray: Maybe. Well, best of luck to you.  
  
The two hugged as Jasmine said good luck to Ray. After a long silence they walked off in their separate directions. Just as Jasmine walked through the tower door, she heard Ray say from a distance "Stay safe, Jasmine." 


	27. Let the Finals Begin!

Ray stepped into his room number 1. He looked across the room to see a kid about 10 years old standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.  
  
?: Finally, someone shows up!  
  
Ray: Who are you?  
  
?: My name is Emily. I've gotten all 6 game chips and have been waiting here for hours. Now that someone finally shows up it has to be a guy.  
  
Ray: What does that mean?!  
  
Emily: Nothing. I've just been dueling all guys for my chips and every single one of them lost within 7 turns. Hopefully I'll have a challenge this time but I doubt it.  
  
Ray: Guess what then? It's your day because your challenge just showed up.  
  
Emily: Good. Then let's get going.  
  
Ray-8000 Emily-8000  
  
Ray: Since you're so cocky, go ahead.  
  
Emily: Fine. I summon Harpie Lady and set 2 m/t.  
  
Ray: I set 1 monster and set 1 m/t.  
  
Emily: I set 1 monster and equip my Harpie with Malevolent Nuzzler raising its attack to 2000! Now I attack your set monster.  
  
Ray: Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
Emily: Your Stone boy won't be guarding you for very long.  
  
Ray: He's not going to guard. I switch my Soldier into attack mode and activate my set Collected Power to move your Nuzzler on my Soldier decreasing your monsters attack while raising mine. I set 1 m/t and attack your Harpie Lady.  
  
Ray-8000 Emily-7300  
  
Emily: You're better than the other guys.  
  
Ray: Thanks.  
  
Emily: But that doesn't mean a thing. I set 1 m/t and summon Amazon Archer.  
  
Ray: I summon La jinn and have him attack your Amazon Archer.  
  
Emily: I'll activate Magic Cylinders to redirect your attack back at your life points.  
  
Ray-6200 Emily-7300  
  
Ray: Alright I'll just have my Soldier attack then.  
  
Emily: Wait. Activate Collected Power. Now my Nuzzler goes back to its rightful owner.  
  
Ray: No, I'll lose more life points!  
  
Ray-5500 Emily-7300  
  
Emily: Now for my turn. Now I activate Scapegoat, and use all of them to my Archer's effect to deal 2400 damage to your life points.  
  
Ray-3100 Emily-7300  
  
Emily: Now I'll attack your life points directly with my Archer.  
  
Ray-1100 Emily-7300 


	28. Pumpkin Eater

Ray: She's a lot tougher than what I thought. I set 2 m/t and end my turn.  
  
Emily: Not a smart move. I activate Harpie's Feather Duster.  
  
Ray: Magic Jammer. I discard my Buster Blader to negate your Duster.  
  
Emily: Ok, I have a back-up plan anyway. I summon Marauding Captain and since he was normal summoned I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I pick my Harpie Lady. Now I'll tribute Marauding Captain and Harpie Lady to my Amazon Archer's effect.  
  
Ray (thinking to himself): How did I lose?  
  
Emily: Dealing 1200 direct damage to your life points, winning me the game since I know you don't have anything to stop it.  
  
Ray-0 Emily-7300  
  
Emily: I win against another guy, how predictable.  
  
Ray: Wait, How did you know I didn't have anything to stop your Archer's effect?  
  
Emily: Umm.. I'm good at guessing?  
  
Ray: Yeah right! In fact, now that I think about it, you couldn't have beaten me that quickly and easily. You cheated!  
  
Emily: No, I didn't.  
  
Emily started to sweat and get nervous. She accidentally dropped her deck and the cards scattered everywhere.  
  
Emily: Now they're out of order!  
  
Ray: What?! You stacked your deck ?!  
  
Emily: Um.. no?  
  
Ray: Yes you did. That's how you beat me! You cheater! No wonder you got cards at the right time!  
  
Emily: Aww. Fine, I cheated! Ok?  
  
Ray: How did you know my cards though?  
  
Emily pointed to a corner of the room. Ray didn't see anything at first but then he noticed a flicker of light. He stared for awhile before finally realizing it was a video camera.  
  
Emily: I set it up while I was waiting for you.  
  
Ray: Why'd you go so low just to win?  
  
Emily: Well my dad has always wanted me to be an expert duelist one day. To make our family proud, is what he'd always say. I want to make my family proud but I'm no good at dueling so I thought if I could win this tournament by any means necessary and get that Water Spirit then maybe I could become a great duelist and make my dad happy.  
  
Ray: I'm sure he'll be happy that you made it this far.  
  
Emily: Not when he finds out I cheated to get this far too.  
  
Ray: What? You shouldn't cheat just to win. You should win on skill.  
  
Emily: I know. But I'm not very good, I only started about a month ago and my dad pushed me to go into this tournament. I just didn't want to go back home empty-handed.  
  
Ray: You just need more practice. Plus you shouldn't be worried about your dad. When you're dueling, you should only be worried about the duel, if you don't even for a second then it could change the duel in their favor.  
  
Emily: I know. That's why I'm going to go home and train some more. I shouldn't go onto the semi-finals. You should be going, you could've beaten me easily if I hadn't cheated. All you have to do is go up those stairs over there.  
  
She pointed to a door off to the side of the field that Ray didn't notice before.  
  
Ray: Ok, as long as you train to become a better duelist.  
  
Ray said his good-byes to Emily and as he was walking up the stairs he was thinking about how Jasmine was doing over in the other tower.  
  
[IN THE OTHER TOWER]  
  
Jasmine: I activate Shield and Sword to switch my Millennium Shield and your Summoned Skull's attack and defense points. Now Millennium Shield attack the Summoned Skull.  
  
Jasmine-4750 Matt-0  
  
Jasmine: Ray will be so proud that I won. Yaaayyyy!!! 


	29. Semifinals

Ray walks through a giant steel door into a dark room. As soon as he enters the room, bright lights light up half the room. He looks up and sees a brightly painted cathedral ceiling. Not wasting any time he walks up to his dueling platform. Ray looks across the room into the shadows to the other dueling platform. His opponent was shrouded in the darkness.  
  
Mayhem: Welcome, Ray. I've been expecting you.  
  
Ray: Mayhem? Is that you?  
  
Mayhem: Yes. Let's start this thing.  
  
Ray-8000 Mayhem-8000  
  
Ray: I set 2 m/t and summon La jinn in attack mode.  
  
Mayhem: I'll set 3 m/t and summon Opticlops. End turn.  
  
Ray: I sacrifice La jinn to summon Amphibian Beast. Now my beast will attack your Opticlops.  
  
Ray-8000 Mayhem-7400  
  
Mayhem: I set 1 monster and end my turn.  
  
Ray: I summon Darkfire Soldier #2 and have him attack your set monster.  
  
Mayhem: I activate Fatal Abacus. My monster is Cyber Jar. Your monsters are both destroyed and you take 1000 life point damage due to Fatal Abacus.  
  
Ray-7000 Mayhem-7400  
  
Mayhem: Now we draw 5 cards and show them to each other. The cards I drew are Blackland Fire Dragon, Versago the Destroyer, Giant Trunade, Polymerization, and Summoned Skull.  
  
Ray: I drew La jinn, Array of Revealing Light, Axe Raider, Battle Ox, and Man-eater Bug.  
  
Mayhem: I choose to set both Blackland Fire Dragon and Versago.  
  
Ray: I'll summon La jinn, Axe Raider, and Battle Ox and I'll set Man-eater Bug. I'll have Axe Raider attack your first set.  
  
Mayhem: Activate Negate Attack. Your battle phase has ended.  
  
Ray: Alright, your turn.  
  
Mayhem: Yes, I guess it is. I play Dark Hole destroying your four monsters and dealing 2000 damage to your life points.  
  
Ray-5000 Mayhem-7400  
  
Mayhem: Now I'll set 1 monster and end my turn.  
  
Ray: I play Array of Revealing Light and choose all Dark type monsters since that's all you've been playing. Now I'll set 1 m/t and summon Mechanical Chaser to attack your set.  
  
Mayhem: Giant Germ. 500 life point damage and I'll summon two more from my deck.  
  
Ray-4500 Mayhem-7400  
  
Ray: I end my turn.  
  
Mayhem: I'll sacrifice one Germ to summon Summoned Skull. The other will be switched to defense. Summoned Skull attacks your Mechanical Chaser.  
  
Ray: No it won't. Have a taste of direct damage with Magic Cylinders!  
  
Ray-4500 Mayhem-4900  
  
Mayhem: You've learned much since the accident.  
  
Ray: What accident?  
  
Mayhem: I know you didn't forget. The accident when you were little. The accident that claimed the lives of your family, of my family.  
  
Ray: What do you mean, your family? I thought it was only my family that died in that car.  
  
Mayhem: Your half-right, Ray. Your family did die in that car accident, but not everyone. 


	30. The BIG 30

Ray: But my entire family died. The policeman said that my parents died on impact and my brother..  
  
Just then it hit Ray. He remembered they said his brother was no where to be found. That he wasn't buckled in and was launched out of the car surely dying as he fell off the mountain. But this couldn't be his brother. How could anyone survive that horrible wreck?  
  
Mayhem: Did you figure it out, little brother?  
  
Ray: But how could you have survived that? You were in the car; I could see it as they drove me by to my uncle's house. Nothing in there could live afterwards.  
  
Mayhem: Our uncle, Ray. And I wasn't in the car. A woman who was dressed like an Egyptian showed up out of nowhere. I can't remember what happened next but when I woke up, we where in a village in the middle of a desert. The woman came in and explained to me that our parents were killed in that accident. I didn't believe her until she let me see what happened.  
  
Ray: How'd she do that?  
  
Mayhem: I was floating above the mountainside and I watched as the car drove off the side of the cliff, I could see our parent's faces as they fell to their death. They were filled with shock and sorrow. I was then back in the village with the woman. I couldn't believe what had happened. Eventually, I calmed down and asked her name. All she would tell me is call me Seeker. From that point on, my life changed. Seeker told me about a hero from a time of war between good and evil. She told me that I was now in Ancient Egypt and that my little brother was that hero. I didn't want to believe any of that nonsense so I tried to run away but as soon as I stepped out of the little house, there was a crowd of people talking and cheering. I wanted to know what was going on. Seeker came to take me back in. She told me that I was to help you save the world again. Nothing was said about how I was to help; she only gave me this deck and said it was time to train. I must have trained for months until Seeker told me that it was time for me to enter a tournament in my own time. That brings us to now.  
  
Ray: Seeker must be the woman how could see the past and future. Or else, she couldn't have known about that accident.  
  
Mayhem: That may be true. We can't worry about her now, or have you forgotten that we're in a duel?  
  
Ray: I guess I did.  
  
Mayhem: Forgetfulness may be your downfall for all mankind. Don't do it again.  
  
Ray: Why are you fighting so hard against me if you want to help? You could just give up and let me move on.  
  
Mayhem: Just merely to test you. You have little strategy and are at the short end of the stick if I may say so.  
  
Ray looked at the field. Then looked at his hand. He noticed that he had drawn Light Spirit and could summon it on the field to get easy life points.  
  
Ray: No strategy? I just came up with a great one that will put me in the lead quick enough. 


End file.
